


What's Mine is Yours (Apparently)

by LittleLadyBigDreamer



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Cuties, Domestic Fluff, Dorks, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyBigDreamer/pseuds/LittleLadyBigDreamer
Summary: Eve's been keeping a little secret and it turns out Flynn has too...





	What's Mine is Yours (Apparently)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello folks! I know ive been gone for a while. I have so many fics i want to share with you but life makes me tired and ive also been struck with a cold twice this winter. Twice! Anyway I was watching ER (again) and Carter was wearing a college shirt and so I had to make Flynn have the same one and this fic happened. I hope you like it and hopefully life will calm down enough for me to get back to fics. 
> 
> Also S4 is so close! Yay!

With one towel slung around his waist and the other rubbing at the damp ends of his hair, Flynn strolled into Eve's bedroom. He'd appreciated the rushing of the steaming water on his body having spent his day in a scorching, dusty desert trying to find the entrance to Aladdin's other cave. (Apparently some wannabe had heard about it and was trying to use its artifacts to make themselves the leader of a new magical world order which was actually more boring than threatening for him to hear since it was the same end every villain sought; honestly he was tempted to tell them to come up with new plans because they were far too predictable.)

So he was glad when Eve had sent a message telling him she was at her apartment which was sort of an unofficial invite for him to join her, as he had been doing for a few months now since he'd come home for good and wasn't in pursuit of any lost artifacts or the Library itself.

It had become a sort of routine for them, for one to follow the other home or for them to just make a mutual decision to go home together.

Sometimes it was dinner and a movie kind of night, sometimes it was a 'let’s just keep talking until one of us falls asleep' kind of night, and occasionally it was a 'I'd like to find out what your body looks like under the moonlight' kind of night. Whatever it was he loved it and was aware that he liked the sheer normality of it.

Coming home to Eve, sometimes coming home _with_ her, made all the hours digging into mounds of hot sand bearable (although okay he kind of liked that a little bit too). Having a home with Eve was great full stop. Okay technically it was her home but they stayed together most nights so their homes merged into one anyway. As long as they were together they were home.

It had taken him a while to get accustomed to other people at his workplace, but it had taken him no time at all to get used to Eve. They were so comfortable in each other's apartments, right from the start, and it made him realise just how right they were together. That was one of the things he loved most, how Eve just made everything so right. It was just better when she was there.

Throwing the smaller of the two towels to the foot of the bed, he made his way to the closet where Eve had cleared some space for him to place his own clothes (since he was there enough to warrant it).

Usually he'd head straight to the main section of the spacious closet since a few of his three-pieces were hung up ready for him to wear in the mornings. However, his eyes darted to the shelves on the right side since that was where his casual clothes were stored, the clothes that Eve was still not used to seeing him in, he was sure she'd imagined him being born in one of his formal suits.

Reaching down to one of the lower of the shelves he pulled out one of the pyjama pants and a grey shirt from the pile next to it. He slipped on the black pants, pulling off the larger towel and tossing it over to where the other one lay. Opening up the shirt he frowned a little as he read _Northwestern_  across the front of it in thick block letters. He hadn't worn the shirt for a while and was left wondering how it had travelled to Eve's apartment without him. It was then that he realised that the pile of shirts was substantially larger than he expected, much higher than it should have been considering he'd only brought a few of them around and rotated wearing them. It was also a larger pile than any other of his other ones.

Mildly amused but wearing a frown that echoed his confusion he called out, "Hey hon."

A moment later Eve, who was already dressed down for the night in her own pyjamas, poked her head around the door, her natural curls dangling down past her shoulders.

"Yeah?" she answered, eyes wide and inquisitive.

"Have you moved any of my stuff to your place recently?" Flynn asked.

"Brows furrowing slightly, Eve shook her head. “No, why'd you ask?"

"'Cause a whole bunch of my shirts are here and I don't remember wearing them."

Eve's cheeked suddenly flushed pink and nervousness clouded her expression.

"Oh," she simply uttered before stepping farther into the room. "Your- your shirts?"

"Yeah," Flynn drew out, curious gaze sweeping over her.

"Oh well um..." She began to pick at her nails while her eyes flitted about the room, looking everywhere except in his direction. "Uh well you know...sometimes I wear your stuff at your place," she mumbled.

"But you don't wear them back here though right?"

The blush on her cheeks deepened. "Oh yeah..." she replied as though the thought had just occurred to her.

"Well I mean...sometimes I get back from work and I'm at your place, and you know I don't have too many clothes there, and I just need something comfy." She cleared her throat, tucking back a loose strand of hair from her face before continuing her rambling. "And if I'm passing by anyway, you know especially if you're not there, I uh- I just...borrow one...or two," she stammered. "They're just really comfy...and they smell like you."

A filthy grin hung at Flynn's lips as he edged closer to her. "So...you've been stealing my shirts?"

"Not stealing," she hurriedly corrected. "Borrowing. You can have them back any time you want."

"Oh? Well that might be nice," he teased, stepping right in front of her.

"Oh," Eve uttered in surprise; she hadn't thought he'd actually ask for them back.

"But you know what?" he asked as he slipped his arms around her. 

"What?" she replied in a near whisper, his movement pulling her flush against him.

"I think I'd rather have you wearing them."

A small relieved smile graced Eve's face and she let her arms slip around his shoulders. A moment later her forehead came to rest on his shoulder.

"You miss me when I'm gone huh?" Flynn queried, unable to keep from grinning smugly.

"Well I do love you," she mumbled against him.

Her words brought a smile to Flynn's lips and his heart warmed the way it always did with her; no matter how many times she told him that he was left stunned every time.

"Apparently so," he chuckled lightly before placing a kiss to her head.

"Don't tell anyone," she pleaded into his shoulder.

"Don't worry. This stays between you and me," he assured her.

"Ugh this is so embarrassing. I look like such a dork."

"Hey Guardian," he called, hooking his finger under her chin and lifting her gaze to him. "You don't ever have to be embarrassed with me, okay?"

She nodded slowly, the blazing honesty in his eyes giving her no option but to believe him. "Okay," she whispered.

"You wanna know a secret?" he asked a moment later.

"Yes please,” she nodded.

Without letting go of her completely, he reached back to his jacket and from the inside pocket pulled out a stretch of navy material.

Its paisley print was familiar to Eve and with curiosity lacing her voice she stated, "That's my bandana."

"Yes it is," Flynn offered in reply.

"Why do you have it?"

"I take one on every mission," he confessed. "Have done for a while."

"Why?" she breathed, staring in awe, eyes glistening as though he was the best thing she'd ever laid her eyes on, though in a way he was.

"For luck," the Librarian simply stated. "Sometimes I'm gone a while and I know you're here sleeping and I miss that. I miss you."

"So you carry a little bit of me around?"

"A home away from home."

With a smile that spread right across her cheeks Eve leaned in and pressed a hard kiss to his lips, her own turning up even further when she felt him respond.

"When did we get this sappy," she laughed once they pulled away.

"The moment we met- well for me anyway," he answered honestly.

Eve couldn't help but roll her eyes. "When are you going to stop being so smooth Librarian?"

"When you stop smiling at it."

With a light chuckle she shook her head, beginning to wrap her arms tighter around him. Once more she leaned in and caught his lips between her own, Flynn responding to the kiss almost immediately.

She loved the way his lips felt against her own, the way they seemed to stir a tingling warmth inside her. His kisses were always so soft and gentle, as though he knew they would reveal to her all the things words never could. She adored so many parts of their relationship but their kisses were something completely special to her.

The tenderness with which he kissed her always left her intoxicated, it was as though with every little sip to her lips his mind was still ticking away, evaluating and determining the best way to treat her and though she sometimes just wanted him to relax and not worry so much, she couldn’t help but love it.

The high pitched ringing of the doorbell forced her to pause and pull away, a move which left Flynn both frowning and puckering his lips.

"Saved by the bell," she joked, grinning.

"Saved?" Flynn grumbled in response. When she tried to turn away and leave the room he grabbed her hand and pulled her back, slipping his arm around her waist. "Leave it," he pleaded, trying to lean in once more.

"It’s the food," she laughed pulling away once again. "If i don’t get the door he'll go away and i won’t have any confirmation that you’ve eaten today."

"Ugh," he groaned as he followed her out of the room. "Okay fine but no tip for him. He interrupted a very nice moment."

Shaking her head as she continued to laugh, Eve headed to the front door. "How about you just concentrate on getting the forks?"

"Already on it," he called from the kitchen as she paid for the takeout (tip included) and thanked the poor man who was shivering on the doorstep.

She laid down the multiple boxes on the coffee table and began sorting through them.

"Blue Moon?" Flynn asked, popping his head around the doorway, two bottles in his hand.

"Yes please," she beamed as she took a seat on the couch.

A second later he joined her in the living room, placing the bottles on the table before plonking himself down on the couch.

"Here," he beamed at her, holding up a fork to her face.

"Thank you," she smiled back brightly, accepting it.

They spent the next few minutes digging into the various dishes, swapping boxes between themselves. "You never put a shirt on," Eve noted once shed slurped down a noodle.

Flynn looked down at his bare chest and shrugged. "They look better on you anyway."

With a smile Eve leaned forward and left a small peck to his cheek. "You know, we can carry on that very nice moment after dinner..." she suggested, a small smirk tugging at her lips.

His eyes firmly locked with hers, Flynn grinned back and replied, Well if you insist." 

**Author's Note:**

> Anything and everything is appreciated :) x


End file.
